My Death Battle 3: Ticci Toby VS Jeff the Killer
by Persondynamo222
Summary: The third Death Battle in the series. Will Jeff the Killer kill Ticci Toby? Or will Ticci Toby feed Jeff the Killer to the ticks?


Boomstick: Welp, we're screwed.

Wizard: Why, yes we are.

Boomstick: Well, creepypastas seem to be the world's most favorite type of stories.

Wizard: But what happens when two of the best creepypastas go head to head?

Boomstick: Like Ticci Toby, the retarded kid that murdered his whole family.

Wizard: And Jeff the Killer, the teen that killed his brother, mom, and dad.

Boomstick: He's Wizard and I'm Boomstick.

Wizard: And it's up to us to anylyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Wizard: It was a nice, peaceful day in the state of Georgia.

Boomstick: Until bullies beat up Jeff and his brother Liu.

Wizard: But through fighting the bullies, he killed them and seriously injured his own brother.

Boomstick: So when he got home, he didn't do anything a normal kid would do like cry in his pillow. He took a knife and cut his trademark smile scar into his cheeks.

Wizard: And when he was turning himself into a human cutting board, his mother walked in. He then killed her on the spot.

Boomstick: Is this kid insane!? No way nobody in his house or in his neighborhood couldn't hear him.

Wizard: But luckily for Jeff, no one did hear him.

Boomstick: WHAT!?

Wizard: Then he murdered his father, and lastly, his own brother.

Boomstick: But before he ended poor little Liu's life he said his trademark catchphrase.

Jeff the Killer: Go to sleep.

Wizard: And soon, he became Jeff the Killer.

Boomstick: Standing at 5 feet 8 inches, Jeff has murdered his way, into everyone's hearts.

Wizard: He wields the same knife that he used to give him that trademark smile scar of his.

Boomstick: He has face creepypastas that were stronger than him, like Jane the Killer and Death Battle winner, Slenderman. AND FREAKING WON THE FIGHTS!

Wizard: But even though he won tough battles, he is not infallible. He was defeated by Lavender, a physically weaker foe.

Boomstick: I don't care if he looses a fight, Jeff the Killer is awesome, and will face challenges that seem impossible. And that's why they call him, king of the creepypastas.

Jeff the Killer: Go to Sleep.

(Death Battle Logo)

Wizard: Toby was a nice kid. He had a loving family.

Boomstick: But when he had a car accident, guess who was at his doorstep, his own dad. Who he freaking hates.

Wizard: Because of this, at midnight, he decided to murder his family. And that's how he became, Ticci Toby.

Boomstick: Standing at 6 feet 9 inches, Ticci Toby is one of the most famous creepypastas.

Wizard: His weapon of choice is a lumberjack axe.

Boomstick: He is insane, I mean, he murdered his family for no reason.

Wizard: As time went on, Ticci Toby continued to fall to insanity. His only friends were the voices in his head.

Boomstick: Until Slenderman and his Proxies came along and made Ticci Toby a Proxie.

Wizard: Even though his strength is big, he has weaknesses.

Boomstick: Yep, he was killed by Lavender, again, a physically weaker...

Wizard: Not in this case Boomstick. In this case, Ticci Toby was weaker that Lavender.

Boomstick: Oh, Ticci Toby's not going to win is he?

Wizard: I've never said that.

Ticci Toby cocks his head like a curious puppy.

(Death Battle logo)

Wizard: The combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle Logo)

Ticci Toby is walking through the forest, until Jeff the Killer walks out from behind the trees.

Ticci Toby gets his axe out while Jeff the Killer gets his knife out.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Ticci Toby runs towards Jeff the Killer, but he dodges it and stabs Ticci Tony in the arm.

Ticci Toby turns around and almost chops Jeff in half.

But he just slices the white jacket.

Jeff the Killer then took the axe and chopped Ticci Toby's head off.

Thus ending the battle reall quickly.

Announcer: O.K!

They show the end of the battle.

Ticci Toby's severed head being held up be Jeff the Killer.

Boomstick: Well that was quick.

Wizard: Even though Ticci Toby had a range advantage, Jeff triumphed everything else.

Boomstick: Yep, but Ticci Toby would have one if they were in a suburb like area, but they were in the woods. Well, I guess Jeff just chopped his way to victory.

They show a picture of Jeff the Killer.

The winner, is Jeff the Killer.

(Death Battle logo)

Boomstick: Next time on Death battle.

Female Voice: The snow glows white, ion a mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen.

Another female voice: You act like Yak in ice.


End file.
